The Beast Inside
by Terrior
Summary: What happens when Remus denies the wolf what he wants? Maruader era RLJPSB One Shot


I don't not own anything remotely close to the Harry Potter world that J.K has made so don't sue. One can wish though.

There is a bit of rape and of being controlled. If you don't like this then don't read it.

Here is a short one shot I wrote during a writer's block and decided to put it up. It's be first one shot so please don't be cruel.

TBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBI

The Beast Inside

Being a werewolf is hard enough, but having a family that hates you for it and classmates that don't really care for you, life is nothing but one big hellhole. Okay, so you have, lets say, two to three friends, and they try to understand what you go through. These friends do everything in their power to make sure you have a good time, don't they?

Life for you and your friends are good, and then you turn sixteen. A werewolf at the age of sixteen will start looking for its mate, and it just so happens that it has picked your two best friends. You had known you were gay since the age fourteen so that they are male doesn't bother you; it's just the fact that they are your friends.

So you go to the library and look up all the books on werewolves that you can find. It takes a while but you finally find what you are looking for in an old tattered up book. What you find makes you start to avoid your friends hoping that the wolf will get the hint and pick someone else. But he doesn't.

The wolf gets stronger as the full moon gets closer and you find that when the wolf wants something that nobody, friend or foe, will get in his way.

Now the wolf is making you act different, more dominant. You're easier to get pissed off and you snap at anybody who looks at you the wrong way. Everybody avoids you but your two closest friends.

They are always there by your side when you want them to go away. You try to get them to understand but they just won't listen. "We're your friends." They say. "Let us help." You can tell them to go away but they won't. The wolf wants them more than ever now and you're getting to where you can't control him anymore.

One day the wolf shows more power than you and takes over, letting you watch. He finds your friends and leads them to a place that only you three know. "I have something important to tell you and no one can hear." He tells them. You try to tell them that it's not you but the wolf is blocking you off from them.

They finally get to the place and the wolf attacks. Your friends try to get away but the wolf is too fast. He grabs them by the throat and pins them to the ground. They struggle as he rips off the tallest ones clothes. You can only watch as the messy haired one is tied down.

You're crying now, trying to get the wolf to stop but he isn't listening. He has wanted this for so long he doesn't care about you or them anymore. You watch the silvery blue eyes grow wide in fear and then hear him scream out in pain as the wolf takes him forcefully.

"What can you do but watch?" The wolf mocks you. You scream out with your friend in pain. A knife has entered your heart it feels like, ripping and tearing at you. Tears are rolling down your cheeks in streams when the wolf is finally finished your friend.

You look down at your friend. He lays there pale and bleeding, tears roll silently down his face. His eyes are clouded over and you are taken over by a new bout of tears. Your chest and throat hurt from crying and your friends face didn't help any.

The wolf then moves to the other. "No." You plead. "Stop, please." But the wolf doesn't listen. He walks over to the frightened boy and pulls him under him with a cruel laugh. You choke on a sob as the boy's clothes are ripped off as well. "Blame this on your friend." The wolf says before he shoves himself into your friend.

You cry out with the messy haired boy and curl yourself into a ball. Sobbing, you rock yourself back and forth, trying to drown out the cries of pain and the wolf laughing in your head. "This is your fault." He says. "It would have been better if you wouldn't have fought against me."

Your friend's pain is drawn into you. When the wolf stops, he looks up at you with pain filled eyes. That is all it takes before you pass out cold.

TBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBI

You hear voices in your head. It's your friends talking about something in low voices. Slowly you open your eyes and sit up to look at them. You look away when they turn to look at you not, being able to look them in the face.

They walk over to you and kneel in front of you. "We know it wasn't you." They say and you look up at them. "We don't blame you. It was the wolf." They tell you but you shake your head and don't say anything.

You tense when they draw you into a hug. Just as you start to relax they each bite one of your shoulders. You jump and draw back from them wondering what they were doing. "We accept." They say before drawing you into another hug.

You couldn't believe it at first. Did they know what they were saying? But it got you to think back on the years you have lived. You had always felt so alone no matter how many people were around. Now you feel complete, like a hole had been filled. So, for now, you will relax in the arms of your mates, feeling happy and loved for the first time in all your life.

TBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBI

I think that it has a happy ending.

Please review and tell me what you think. Once again don't be too cruel as it's my first one shot.


End file.
